


Patience and Concentration

by Branch



Series: Hearts and Spades [18]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half later, Mizuki and Yuuta have some more hot sex for very good reasons.  Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Concentration

Yuuta lay, quite relaxed, with his ass in the air and Hajime-san’s cock sliding in and out of it. He’d come already, under Hajime-san’s mouth, before Hajime-san nudged him over the piled pillows; the pleasure now was slow and warm, not urgent, letting him appreciate the slick thickness of Hajime-san moving inside him.

Hajime-san’s hands kneaded Yuuta’s ass slow and hard, in time with his thrusts; Yuuta thought he might have marks there for a little. It felt good, though, the strength of Hajime-san’s hands squeezing those muscles and turning them loose. “Mmm, wouldn’t mind if you did this forever,” he murmured, resting his cheek on his folded arms.

Hajime-san laughed, husky. “Even I don’t have that kind of self-control, Yuuta.” A harder thrust made Yuuta moan with the tight flicker of heat. “You feel too good.”

“Mm, I sure as hell do,” Yuuta agreed, grinning.

The sound Hajime-san made was a little too velvety to be a growl, but only a little; it made shivers run down Yuuta’s spine. Or maybe that was just the way Hajime-san’s fingertips were following the curve of his back, delicate and purposeful. “Perhaps I should make you feel too good for a little longer, then, after all,” Hajime-san suggested.

Yuuta made a rather disappointed sound as Hajime-san’s cock slid all the way out of him. “And how is that supposed to–ahh!” His breath froze as something touched his entrance, hot and slick and incredibly soft.

Hajime-san’s tongue, he realized, a little shocked by how good it felt.

“Sounds like it worked fairly well,” Hajime-san murmured and nipped the curve of Yuuta’s ass, sending Yuuta jerking against the pillows at the contrast of sharp with soft. And then Hajime-san’s tongue was sliding over him again and the softness made Yuuta just about melt in a puddle.

Except for his cock, which was getting really hard again as Hajime-san’s tongue teased and stroked and circled.

“Hajime-san,” Yuuta moaned, draped over the pillows in a boneless sprawl, panting with the not-quite-enough pleasure coiling in every muscle. “More…”

Hajime-san made a thoughtful sound that tightened Yuuta’s stomach with anticipation; that was the sound that meant Hajime-san had thought of a new way to tease him.

Sure enough, a slim hand ran slowly up the back of Yuuta’s thigh and Hajime-san’s thumb came to rest just behind Yuuta’s balls. It moved in slow, firm little circles and Yuuta groaned into the sheets at the tingling surges of heat it sent up and down his spine to throb between his legs.

“You need… firmer pillows…” he gasped, discovering all over again that Hajime-san’s pillows were too soft to rub himself against to get off. That didn’t stop his hips from bucking, looking for something to focus all the hot sensation.

Hajime-san laughed, low and wicked. “But Yuuta, I like my pillows the way they are.”

Yuuta just bet he did.

“Hajime-san, _fuck_ me,” he growled, and shuddered, moaning, as Hajime-san’s thumb pressed a little harder and his tongue flicked Yuuta’s entrance in answer. “You are the most evil–_ahhh_!”

Yuuta arched then, pushing his ass further up, because Hajime-san’s cock was back, thrusting into him deep and hard and it felt so incredible after being teased that Yuuta could only groan as Hajime-san took his hips and lifted him higher and fucked him hard and fast.

“Yes, yes, fuck _yes_!” Yuuta’s throat was raw with the sound that left it when the pleasure all finally spilled over and tore through him in a flash flood of heat.

By the time he could pick out individual sensations again, Hajime was finishing too and Yuuta made a small, satisfied noise as Hajime-san’s weight settled against his back.

“So, I’m evil?” Hajime-san murmured against Yuuta’s shoulder, after a moment.

Yuuta laughed. “Yep. I like it that you are.” He tangled his fingers with Hajime-san’s and pulled his hand close to kiss the knuckles. “It’s fun.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Yuuta could hear the smile in Hajime-san’s voice. The soft kisses Hajime-san brushed over the nape of his neck made him smile, too.

“So. Feel more relaxed about the Regional matches tomorrow?” Yuuta asked casually.

Hajime-san rested his cheek against Yuuta’s shoulder, thumb rubbing over Yuuta’s fingers. “I would say you know me too well, except that most of the time I’m glad you do.” He sighed. “Yes, I am. I suppose there’s no point in fretting.”

“Nope. And, hey, maybe we’ll get lucky and Tezuka-san will be put in early and I’ll get him,” Yuuta added cheerfully.

After a moment, Hajime snorted. “Only you, Yuuta.”

Yuuta could feel Hajime-san relax against his back, though, and smiled, satisfied.

He was pretty sure Hajime-san and Aniki would have a better game this time.

**End **


End file.
